Douglas Patterson
Douglas Patterson Son of Boreas (This Character Belongs to Rebc29) History Antoinette, a daughter of Aphrodite, was on a solo quest that lead her to Boreas. Boreas's sons froze her, and took her to meet their father. Boreas, after talking to Antoinette in his throne room alone, knew he was in love. He kept Antoinette unfrozen, but as a servant. She did not love Boreas back, so when he made a romantic advance on her, she tried to resist. Boreas made her a promise she couldn't resist; if she slept with him, he would let her go. Antoinette gave in, but afterwards, Boreas didn't keep his end of the deal. He kept Antoinette as a servant, and she then tried to escape often. A bit later, she found out she was pregnant, but tried to hide it from Boreas. Khoine, though, found out and told Boreas. When Boreas heard that his love was pregnant, and how distressed she was over it, he was apalled. He swore on the River Styx to Antoinette, that if she stayed with him, he'd let the child go. Antoinette grudgingly agreed, and when her new baby boy was born, Boreas was about to send him on a wind to camp, when Antoinette stopped him. She made him agree to let Douglas stay until he was at least five. Boreas, seeing how much it meant to her, agreed. Douglas stayed, helping his mother with the house work, until he was six. Boreas was sick of Douglas, since Antoinette spent more time taking care of Douglas then him. When Antoinette wasn't looking, he stole Douglas and sent him on a wind to Camp. The cold wind, however, was stopped by a warm wind. As you know, when a cold wind and a warm wind meet, a tornado happens- and so it did with Douglas. He was dropped in the middle of a horrible tornado, but somehow survived. Douglas had no idea where he was, but a voice in his head said to go east. Douglas did, and he stumbled upon a group of two demigods and a satyr on their way to Camp, fighting a monster. Douglas watched them kill the monster, and he asked to go with them to Camp. When the satyr agreed that he was a demigod, they made their way to Camp. The four made it to camp with few injuries, and Douglas has lived there every since. He is currently 17. Personality Douglas basically has all the good, Southern charm without the part about being from the South. His mother taught him to be kind to all people in all situations, polite, and a perfect gentleman to ladies. He has a code of honor and values, and if he sees something that isn't right, he's going to stop it. He's your basic hero, despite his unusual past. He's not looking for a "good time" with any girl, but if anything, a steady relationship. Appearance Douglas is 6', and muscular, but not super buff. He is handsome, with slightly tanned skin. He has slightly shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He usually dresses casually, just jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. |- | Other |- | |} Relationships Category:Original Character Category:Rebc29 Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males